Mourir d'amour en silence
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Suite de: L'amour ne meurt jamais. Je me suis accroché, mais il m'a fallu abandonner l'idée de vivre avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je repense a nos moments et je me dit que j'aurais dut trouver le courage de te dire la vérité au lieu de fuir comme je l'ai fait
1. Chapter 1:Je t'aime toujours

**Bonjours a tous!**

**Ceci est la troisième et dernière partie de: Le silence et de L'amour ne meurt jamais.**

**Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire et j'y suis finalement parvenue et j'en suis assez fière. Donc voila, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je vois enfin que si l'amour est venu frapper a ma porte, il faut bien que j'en profite. Jamais je n'ai envie de vivre une autre vie. Jamais je n'aurai envie d'oublier tout ces moments avec toi. Je les chérirai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Oui, je crois que c'est ca l'amour. Protéger ce pourquoi on vie, et ma vie, c'est toi! Oui, je t'aime. Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi. Je le vois bien.

POV NARRATRICE

Après que Sasuke l'ait appeler, Kakashi alla retrouver son amour dans le séjour. Il était devant la fenêtre. Kakashi savait a quoi il pensait. Il alla le prendre dans ses bras par derrière et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son aimé.

-Je suis sure que tout va bien aller.

-Je sais, Kakashi, mais je ne peut tout simplement pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et s'il ont besoin de quelque chose et qu'il...

Iruka avait l'aire nerveux. Naruto était vraiment tout pour lui et malgré le fait qu'il habite en appartement, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser toujours a son bien. Le tuteur allait toujours voir son protéger au moins 10 minutes par jours afin de s'assurer que tout va bien pour lui.

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien. Nous iront les chercher demain, quand le temps seras plus favorable.

-Je sais mais...

-Pas de mais. Tu vas venir avec moi, nous allons prendre un bon bain chaud puis nous allons passer une nuit torride ou je m'assurerai que chaque parcelle de ton corps m'appartienne.

Pour Iruka, Naruto et Kakashi était les seuls qui pouvais faire taire ses inquiétudes. Il se retourna pour faire face a Kakashi et le serra fort dans ses bras. Avec lui, il était sure que tout irait bien.

-Kakashi, que ferais-je sans toi.

Kakashi eut un petit rire et amena Iruka dans la salle de bain tout en lui promettant une longue nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi voulais faire une surprise pour son amoureux en lui faisant un petit déjeuner au lit. Cependant, il lui manquais des œufs afin de faire des omelette. Il partis de ce pas aller en chercher a l'épicerie qui ne ce trouvais qu'a quelques minute deus chez lui.

Une fois qu'il eut ce qu'il était aller chercher, Kakashi retourna chez lui en pensant a son amoureux. Il était sur qu'il allait être content. Après le petit déjeuner, ils iraient chercher les deux garçons perdu.

La journée était magnifique. Il était vrai le dicton qui disait: Après la pluie il y a le beau temps.

Une fois entré chez lui, Kakashi alla s'assurer que son homme dormait toujours, seulement, Iruka n'étais pas dans le lit. Kakashi haussa les sourcils. Il fit le tour de la maison sans le trouver. Il regarda a l'extérieur et vit que la voiture d'Iruka n'était plus la.

-Il est surement aller chercher Naruto et Sasuke.

Il repris donc ses activité, c'est a dire, commencer le petit déjeuner.

-Ils auront surement faim lorsqu'ils arriveront.

Seulement, plus le temps passait, et plus ils de posait des questions. C'est vers les alentours de midi que le téléphone sonna.

-Allo?

-Kakashi, c'est Naruto. Dites, vous pourriez venir me chercher.

-Quoi, Iruka n'est pas venu vous chercher ce matin.

-Non, nous venons a peine de nous lever.

Kakashi ressentis un peur sourde dans son cœur. Il regarda autour de lui et vit quelques chose qu'il n'avait pas vu tout a l'heur. Une lettre. Il laissa tombé le téléphone et se précipita vers le bout de papier faisait fit de cris de Naruto qui était toujours a l'autre bout du fil. Il prit la lettre et commença a lire:

_Kakashi,_

_Les moments que j'ai passé avec toi ont été sensationnel mais ils ne peuvent plus durer. Tout ce termine ici. Jamais plus je ne reviendrai. Prends soin de Naruto pour moi, mais surtout prends bien soins de toi. Oublie-moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Adieu _

__

_Iruka_

__

_Kakashi sentit tout son petit monde s'écrouler. Il l'avait encore perdu._

O0o0o 0o0o0

_Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais ma plus grande peur est de perdre les gens que j'aime. C'est pourquoi j'avais si peur de m'attacher a toi. Aujourd'hui, mon cœur est détruis, et c'est a cause de toi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te le pardonner un jour. A cause de toi, mes larmes ont verser, mon sang a couler. Oui, je vais couler, comme mon plus grand trésor._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

**5 ans plus tard**

Iruka étais assis sur la balançoire depuis un moment et repensa à la vie qu'il vit depuis maintenant 5 ans. Il pouvait entendre Mizuki faire la vaisselle puisque la balançoire se trouvait juste a coté de la cuisine, sur la véranda. Il repensa aussi au moment ou cet homme a encore une fois réussit à gâcher sa vie.

**_Flash Back_**

_Iruka se prélassait dans la douce chaleur du lit en attendant son amour dont il avait entendu le départ. Comme il avait hâte de le revoir. Il venait à peine de partir qu'il lui manquait déjà. Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille qui vit son premier amour. Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près... C'était presque réel. _

_La sonnette le sorti de ses pensées. D'abord, il cru que c'était son imagination. Qui pourrait venir a sa porte si tôt le matin. Puis, lorsque retentis un deuxième coup de carions, il dut ce rendre a l'évidence qu'il ne rêvait pas. Donc, le voila qui se lève tranquillement, s'habille avec le sourire d'un homme en paix et se dirige vers la porte, le bonheur le suivant a grand pas._

_Mais une fois que la porte fut ouverte, le bonheur s'enfuit en courant en voyant celui qui lui faisait face. Le sourire sur le visage d'Iruka s'évanouit et le temps de figea. Pendant un moment, le silence était pris entre les deux hommes. Iruka eut un éclaire de lucidité et voulu fermer la porte mais Mizuki l'en empêcha._

_-Iruka, je ne veux que te parler._

_-Et moi, je n'ai plus rien a te dire._

_Mizuki ayant toujours été plus fort qu'Iruka, il ouvrit la porte que l'autre essayait de bloquer._

_-Iruka, laisse-moi entrer. Je n'en ai que pour 5 minutes._

_-Je ne veux plus rien a voir avec toi._

_-Peut-être, mais n'oublie jamais que tu as une dette envers moi._

_-Je te rembourserai..._

_-Et tu sais ce que je veux._

_Mizuki réussis enfin a entré dans la maison. Iruka voulu partir vers la porte arrière, mais il fut rattraper par l'Autre homme qui le plaqua durement au mur. Des larmes commença a couler des yeux d'Iruka._

_-Iruka, tu sais ce que je veux. _

_Mizuki se colla a Iruka qui tourna son visage. En pleure, il dit._

_-Moi, j'ai refais ma vie et tu n'en fais pas partie._

_-Ah non! Alors dis-moi, Iruka, qui a payer toutes tes facture d'hôpital, qui t'a logé, toi et ton fils, qui a pris soin de vous... Ce n'est pas ce vulgaire Hatake..._

_-IL N'EST PAS VULGAIRE..._

_Iruka reçu une gifle de Mizuki. Le regard noir que lui lançais celui-ci le dissuada de continuer. Iruka ne put que fermer les yeux résigné. _

_-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais augmenter le ton avec moi, l'aurais-tu oublier ou c'est cet homme qui te permet tant de liberté. _

_-Non, Je..._

_-TAIS-TOI! Je vais devoir te remettre dans le droit chemin._

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir avec toi._

_-Tu as intérêt. Et tu sais pourquoi? _

_Il eut un moment de silence ou Iruka refusait de parler. Bien sur qu'il savait pourquoi._

_-La dette que tu as envers moi, tu auras beau travailler toute te vie, jamais tu n'auras assez pour me rembourser. _

_-Tu ne peux pas m'imposer sa. C'est du Kidnapping._

_-Et tu vas faire quoi? Te plaindre a la police. Tu sais bien que j'ai des amis très haut placé. Fait moi du tors, Iruka, Je t'en ferai encore plus. Cette fois-ci, je te le demande une dernière fois gentiment. Suis-moi, et tu auras une vie facile._

_-Je..._

_Iruka n'a jamais vraiment été courageux. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'est le bonheur des autres tout en sacrifiant le sien. Il savait que s'il ne le suivait pas maintenant, de terribles conséquences s'en suivrais. Il a toujours su au fond de lui même qu'il finirait bien pas revenir. Mais d'ici la, il aurait penser pouvoir trouver une solution _

_-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et tu sais aussi que Naruto dépend de mon aide. Sa maladie est stable, mais si je m'arrange pour que les médicament qu'il prends ne soit plus efficace, il pourrais bien se retrouver dans un hôpital pour le reste de ses jours._

_La panique s'installa en Iruka._

_-Tu ne ferais pas ca! Naruto n'a rien a voir dans tout ca._

_-Au contraire et tu le sais._

_-Mais il..._

_-Je ne veux que toi. Reviens avec moi et tout s'effacera. Naruto aura toute l'aide dont il a besoin et tout le monde sera heureux._

_-Tout le monde?_

_-Oui..._

_-Non, seulement toi, Mizuki. Tu es un être égoïste..._

_-Tut tut tut... Iruka, tu ne vas pas me mettre en colère. Ne me force pas a abimer ton si jolie visage pour te punir ta bêtise. Je t'ai laisser faire ce que tu voulais pendant un temps, mais las, c'est fini. _

_-C'est de ma vie dont il est question. Tu ne peut pas te l'approprier et en faire ce que tu veux._

_-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois._

_Mizuki sortit de sa poche un arme a feu. Iruka retint un cri. La peur l'envahit. Si Kakashi venait a passer la porte, qui sait ce qui se passera._

_-Tu vois, Iruka, je fais ce que je veux de toi. Tu m'appartiens. Si tu ne veux pas que ton amant se retrouve avec un trou dans la tête et que Naruto se retrouve hospitalisé, tu reviens vers moi et je te pardonne cette écartade._

_-Tu es un monstre..._

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

Après l'avoir menacé avec une arme, Mizuki l'a forcé a écrire une lettre d'adieu. Plus jamais il l'a revu puisque Mizuki a amener Iruka au canada tout de suite après. Une seules nuit passer dans les bras de Kakashi, la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie. Aucun jours ne passe sans qu'il ne pense a ceux qu'il a laisser là-bas: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke... Que sont-il devenu?

Mizuki était loin d'être l'homme avec qui Iruka aurait passer sa vie. Il est violent, impulsif et manipulateur. Il n'a aucune peine a briser la vie des autres, a les humilier. Iruka vivait dans cette vie depuis 5 ans. Cinq longues années ou la mort lui a paru comme la lumière a son train de vie. La seul chose qui lui permettait toujours qu'être en vie, de ce lever le matin, c'est l'espoir, aussi minime qu'il soit, de revoir ceux qu'il aime.

Aujourd'hui, Iruka se balançais, frottant le nouveau bleu que Mizuki lui a fait le matin même, juste pour le plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, Mizuki recevait quelques personnes en visite. Des gens charmants. Iruka devra bien se tenir et devra faire la cuisine pour impressionner le nouveau patron de celui qui l'hébergeait sous son toit, dans un bien charmante demeure. Qui aurait pu se douter de toute l'horreur que contenait cette maison.

Le seul point positif de cette histoire, c'était qu'Iruka pouvait apprendre un nouveau mode de vie.

-Iruka!

-Oui?

-Tu fera des lasagnes, apparemment, ils adore sa.

-Bien.

Et c'est ainsi que ce passa le reste de la journée, entre bleues et pates...

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Si j'avais eu a imaginer ma vie, ce n'est très certainement pas ainsi que je l'ai vu. Dans tes bras, j'avais cru pouvoir y être en sécurité. Pourquoi tant de haine alors que je n'ai fait ca que dans le but de te protéger. Je t'aime toujours, malgré ces 5 ans passées, c'est comme au premier jours. C'est cette amour qui me donne la force de me battre. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre que toute ma vie est une succession de malheur. Une chance alors que tu sois loin de moi. Qui sait si cette malchance est contagieuse. Je te souhaite la meilleur des vie, tu le mérite vraiment. Mais si j'avais eu a imaginer ma vie..._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

-Naruto... NARUTO!

-HEIN...Ah, Sasuke, tu n'avais pas besoin de crier.

-Tu dormais encore, idiot.

-Hey, idiot toi même!

-Les enfants!

-Kakashi, on est plus des enfants.

-Ouais, pour une fois que Naruto a raison. Nous avons 22 ans alors arrête de nous traiter comme des enfants.

-C'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte.

-Rah, t'est dur avec nous.

-Naruto, grandit un peu, soupira Kakashi.

-Dis, tu nous emmène ou la? Fit Sasuke.

-C'est une surprise.

-Je déteste les surprise. Dit Sasuke. J'espère que ca n'a pas aucun rapport avec mon frère.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la voiture de Kakashi.

-C'est pas vrai, fit l'Uchiwa. Mais je t'ai dit que je n'avait plus envie de le voir.

-Sasuke, sa fait maintenant 9 ans que vous ne vous êtes pas adresser la parole. Je crois que c'est maintenant le temps que vous ayez une conversation tout les deux. Trancha Kakashi.

-Mais moi j'en ai pas envi, lui répondit Sasuke.

-Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite d'enfant, fit remarquer Naruto, a l'arrière de la voiture.

-Toi, n'en rajoute pas! renfrogna Sasuke, en colère.

-De toute façon, termina Kakashi, on ira voir Itachi que tu le veuilles au non. Cet éloignement nous fera du bien à tous.

Aucun des deux n'en reparla. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que Kakashi avait envie de partir loin afin de ce changer les idées.

Naruto sortit son lecteur mp3 ainsi qu'une vieille photo jaunit par le temps. Iruka lui manquait terriblement. Son père adoptif était tout pour lui. Après son départ, il avait fait des recherches afin de le retrouver mais en vain. Combien de fois avait-il aperçu Kakashi passer des nuit blanche a attendre le retour inespéré de son amour pour ensuite fondre en larmes dans le fauteuil qu'aimait tant Iruka? Il n'était pas le seul à qui il manquait.

Toutes les choses qu'ils a laisser derrière lui ornent encore la maison. Kakashi refusait de s'en débarrasser. Naruto aussi d'ailleurs. Il était persuader qu'il reviendrai, comme la dernière fois. Pour Sasuke, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il disait que pour tourner la page, il fallait se débarrasser de tout ce qui nous liait au passé.

Ceci avait crée beaucoup de discorde entre eux et cela les a éloignés, refusant d'être plus que des amis. Ce qui c'était passé il y a de cela 5 ans, le jour de la disparition d'Iruka, ne va jamais se développer, car ils ont perdu celui qui les liait ensemble.

Kakashi n'a plus jamais été le même. Il est devenu encore plus renfermer, mystérieux et il ne crois plus a l'amour. Aux dire de ses deux fils, il est devenu comme un fantôme. Il ne sort que pas nécessité et ne parle que lorsqu'il en a envie.

Ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence. Une question lui brula les lèvres et lorsqu'un Uchiwa veut savoir quelques chose, il tien son bout:

-Alors, ou on va pour devoir prendre l'avion si tôt le matin.? Mon frère n'habita pas si loin.

-Il est en voyage d'affaire qui durera 3 ans.

-Et, ou est-ce?

Kakashi se tourna ver lui et lui répondit simplement:

-Au canada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que ca vous a plus comme premier chapitre de la troisième partie**

**C'est la dernière, il n'y en aura pas d'autre après sa...**

**Est-ce que ca mérité une review?**


	2. Chapter 2:Retour en arriere, Je t'aime

**Bonjour a tous!**

**Désoler d'avoir tant tarder, petit problème d'ordinateur...**

**J'ai changé le rating de la fic car elle sera un peu plus... Disons... Pour un public avertis. Il y aura un lemon et bien que je ne sois pas douée pour ca, j'en ferai peut-être d'autre à vos demandes...**

**Voila, ceci étant dit, il ne reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne lecture a tous!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis qu'ils sont arrivé a l'hôtel canadien il y a de cela 5 heures déjà. Pour économiser les frais, Kakashi avait loué une chambre avec deux grands lits. Bien évidemment, Naruto partageait le sien avec Sasuke.

Puis, Naruto entendit du bruit: Kakashi se levait du lit. L'adulte prit le temps de s'habiller avant de franchir la porte et partir. Naruto pensait alors qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il refermait les yeux afin d'espérer que le sommeille vienne a lui.

Le jeune blond avait une impression bizarre. Le lit était tellement mou qu'il ne cessait, a chaque fois qu'il se retournait, de tombe dans le creux que formait le corps de Sasuke. Au final, Naruto se retrouvais toujours collé a lui, le garçon qu'il aimait.

Il y a longtemps, Naruto avait avoué son amour à Sasuke. Celui-ci avait bien entendu répondu à ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce ainsi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi s'ignoraient-ils de cette manière. Naruto n'en pouvait plus.

Il se releva sur le coude et admira un moment le brun couché a ses coté. Son visage endormit lui donnait l'air d'un ange selon Naruto. Il glissa sa main sous la couverture, se faufila discrètement sous le t-shirt pour se poser doucement sur la peau de ventre de Sasuke. Le brun soupira mais ne se réveilla pas, ce qui encouragea Naruto à continuer. Naruto voulais juste revire ce moment d'il y a 5 ans. Ce matin la ou tout avait commencé et tout c'était terminer.

Naruto se rapprocha a Sasuke et pu humer sa douce odeur parfumer. Sasuke dormait toujours lorsque le blond approcha son visage de l'autre. Sasuke dormait toujours lorsque la main de Naruto parcourait le torse de Sasuke. Mais Sasuke ne dormait plus lorsque Naruto posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Sasuke.

-Naruto...!

-J'ai besoin...

Sasuke regardait Naruto comme s'il ne l'Avait jamais vu avant. Leur voix n'était plus que des murmures, des souffles de vie.

-J'ai besoin de toi, chuchota Naruto.

Cette phrase acheva Sasuke. Seuls dans cette chambre, voila deux jeunes adultes qui finissait d'assouvir leurs jeunes envie d'Amour. Ils étaient si jeunes mais pourtant, ils savaient déjà la chose la plus importante a leurs yeux: peu importe ce qui se dressera devant eux, ils s'aimeront et ne pourront pas ivre l'un sans l'autre. Pourquoi? Trois simples mots:

-Je t'aime!

**Flash Back**

_-SASUKE!_

_-Oui, Naruto._

_- Attends-moi, depuis tout a l'heure que j'essaye de te rattraper. C'est que tu marches très vite._

_-Ouais._

_-Dis-moi, tu me fuis?_

_-Non._

_-Tu me fais quoi, alors?_

_-Rien._

_-Allez Sasuke, tu ne vas pas continuer à me faire la tête. Je t'ai fais mes excuses._

_Naruto arrêta Sasuke pas le bras. Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder le blond dans les yeux._

_-Quand on invite quelqu'un au restaurant, on ne s'amuse pas à draguer le serveur._

_-Mais je ne le draguais pas, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi._

_Le blond sembla paniquer, ce qui amusa l'autre. _

_-Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu ne le connaissais pas._

_-C'est un ancien copain. Je te jure que je ne me rappelais plus de lui._

_-Mais lui ne semble pas t'avoir oublié._

_-Pourquoi tu dis ca?_

_-Laisse._

_-Sasuke..._

_Naruto se pendit au bras de son compagnon et cela suffi à faire tomber la colère du brun. Depuis quelques temps, les deux jeunes gens c'étaient rapprochés considérablement. Sasuke N'avait pas totalement pardonner a Naruto sont éloignement, mais il ne pouvais pas nier le fait qu'il soit la, maintenant, jour après jour près de lui. _

_Voir le sourire de Naruto était une vraie bénédiction pour Sasuke qui a vu noir pendant tellement d'années. Sasuke sait même qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Si Naruto venait à disparaitre..._

_De son coté, Naruto n'en pensait pas moins. Sasuke est évidemment devenue une partie importante dans la vie de Naruto._

_-Dis Sasuke, on va ou maintenant?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je croyais que tu savais._

_Tout les deux se sentirent très idiot d'un seul coup. C'est vrai que ce promener dans une partie de la ville qu'on se connaît pas du tout depuis près de 3 heures n'est pas très malin. En particulier lorsqu'on est totalement perdu. _

_-Tu sais ou on est, Sasuke?_

_-Non._

_-Rah, c'est pas vrai! On est perdu._

_-Et c'est de ta faute._

_-Hein. Et pourquoi c'est de ma faute._

_-Qui voulait ABSOLUMENT essayer le nouveau restaurent de ramen._

_-Mais quoi, on dit que c'est le meilleur resto en ville, je me devais de l'essayer._

_-Tu sais aussi que c'est le plus cher en ville. _

_-Oui, mais une fois dans sa vie ne fait pas de mal a personne..._

_-De toute façon, nous sommes perdus, nous devrions demander notre chemin à quelqu'un._

_Au moment ou il dit ceci, le ciel, déjà très sombre au départ, s'obscurci très rapidement. L'air devenait lourd et quelques gouttes de pluie firent leur apparition. _

_-Il commence à pleuvoir, nous devrions aller à l'intérieur._

_Sasuke avait beau dire cela, la rue ne constituait que de riches maisons aux allures snob. Jamais personnes ne voudra les aider._

_-Tss, on ne sait pas ou on est et il commence à pleuvoir, franchement, ca ne pourrais pas être pire._

_Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre suivit d'un vif éclaire apparu juste devant leur yeux. Le plus si fit plus torrentielle. _

_-Franchement Naruto, il faudra que je t'apprenne à te la fermer parfois. Tu porte vraiment la poisse._

_Naruto allait répliquer lorsque Sasuke le prit par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils parcoururent la ville pendant un moment sans trouver d'abris. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un les interpeller._

_-Yé, les jeunes!_

_Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent et vinrent un vieil homme assez bedonnant venir à leur rencontre sous un large parapluie. Une fois arriver a leur hauteur, l'homme partagea son parapluie avec les deux jeunes hommes._

_-Mais que faite vous dehors par un temps pareille?_

_-On c'est perdu, répondit Sasuke._

_-Écoutez, je dirige une auberge, je peux vous héberger le temps d'une nuit, on annonce une vraie tempête cette nuit et les médias nous ont conseillé de rester chez nous. _

_-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent sur nous._

_-Je suis sure que je vais vous trouver quelques choses._

_-C'est vraiment gentil a vous. Viens, Naruto._

_Sasuke lui fit un sourire alors que Naruto le boudais. Après tout, tout c'était de sa faute. Ils suivirent l'homme en silence. Arriver a l'Auberge, Naruto sauta aussitôt sur le téléphone._

_-Bah ouais, sinon Iruka va s'inquiète._

_-Tu me le diras quand tu auras fini, je dois appeler Kakashi._

_Une fois tout les appelle fait, l'homme leur montra leur chambre._

_-C'est la seule chambre disponible. Bien que ne soit que pour une seule personne, c'est toujours mieux que de dormir dehors. C'est chauffé et y'a une salle de bain privé, comparé aux autres. _

_-Ca ira, merci beaucoup monsieur..., commença Sasuke_

_-Jiraya._

_-Merci, Monsieur Jiraya, dit Naruto._

_-Hé bien, bonne nuit les jeunes._

_Jiraya ferma la porte, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls. La chambre ne comportait pas grand chose. Un lit simple, une commode sous une grande fenêtre et une table de chevet avec une lampe et un cadran. La salle de bain n'était pas plus grande. Une douche, une toilette et un lavabo. En deux pas, on avait fait le tour des deux pièces. Sasuke et Naruto et Sasuke sentait que la nuit allait être longue._

_-Bon, je vais prendre ma douche en premier, trancha Sasuke._

_- On n'a pas de vêtement de rechange._

_-Faisons sécher nos vêtements mouillés. Mets-les sur la commode._

_-Bien. _

_Sasuke alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant que Naruto se déshabilla rapidement. Il était vrai que sans ses vêtements, la pièce était moins froide. Malgré tout, ils ne faisaient pas très chaud non plus. Par sureté, Naruto alla barrer le verrou de la porte puis alla sous les couvertures en attendant que Sasuke finisse de se laver. _

_Une fois que le brun eut fini, il sortit, une serviette autour hanche, et mit ses vêtements à coté de ceux de Naruto. Le blond, quand a lui, se faufila en vitesse sous la douche. Il prit le savon et le shampoing laissé dans le bain par l'aubergiste et se lava rapidement. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Il trouva Sasuke endormit, la serviette en boule par terre._

_Naruto dégluti. Il sécha une dernière fois ses cheveux avec la serviette et il se glissa dans le lit a coté de son ami. Dans ce petit lit, il leur était impossible de ne pas se toucher. Naruto rougit un peu en sentit ses hanches frotter contre ceux de Sasuke. Une peau douce et chaude, quoiqu'encore un peu humide. _

_Le cœur de Naruto battait très vite dans sa poitrine. Le souffle chaud de Sasuke sentais bon la mente. Naruto était si bien. _

_Finalement, Naruto s'endormit, éreinté de cette journée à courir dans la ville. Heureusement d'ailleurs, comme sa il ne peut pas savoir que Sasuke le serre maintenant dans ses bras._

_C'est au petit matin que Naruto vit que Sasuke se servait le lui comme un oreiller. Cela aurait pu paraitre anodin si seulement la main de Sasuke ne c'était pas trouver dans son calçons. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Naruto tenta de retiré la main de Sasuke sans le réveiller, mais se fut sans succès. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui ce passait, pourquoi Naruto était rouge comme ca. Il sentit une pression sur sa main et..._

_-Arg.! Je suis désolé._

_-Bah, pourquoi tu n'enlève pas ta main alors?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-... Bah, parce que je n'en ai pas envie._

_Il ne laissa pas Naruto parler qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui arracher un baiser passionnée. A force de caresses, Naruto se détendit et répondit à son ardent rapprochement. Sans s'en rendre compte, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent complètement nus, comme au jour de leur naissance. Naruto fut un peu intimidé de se retrouver ainsi dans son plus simple appareille devant Sasuke, mais au bout d'un moment, la gène partis pour laisser place a l'ivresse. _

_-Sasuke, je..._

_-Chut, pas de mots..._

_Que des silences significatifs. Le brun prit Naruto dans ses bras et se mit à chanter le refrain de la chanter la chanson qu'il lui chantait lorsqu'ils étaient jeune. _

_-Si peu de mot pour te décrire._

_Comme cet oiseau qui vient chanter a ta fenêtre._

_Te remercier de me faire rire._

_De me faire sentir comme un nouvel être._

_Reste toujours a mes coté._

_Lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert._

_Tu seras ma vérité._

_Je t'aimerai de toutes les manières._

_C'est sur ces mots qu'ils firent l'amour, qu'ils apprirent a s'aiment comme jamais. Plus rien n'existe sauf eux et les cris des leurs langoureux ébats._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_Tout le monde a un trésor qu'il veut protéger. Pour moi, la vie ne vaut rien si tu n'es pas a mes coté Sasuke. Tu ne le sais pas, et je ne sais pas si je ne sais moi-même, mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que c'est toi, mon plus grand trésor._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Naruto s'accrocha aux lèvres de Sasuke, ne voulant point relâcher ce qu'il avait tant eu de mal à prendre. Tant d'années de silence refoulé, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Sasuke!

Sasuke, dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite, se dépêcha de retiré a Naruto la dernière barrière avant sa peau. Celle-ci était si douce, encore plus que dans son souvenir, qu'il pensa ne jamais pouvoir cesser de la caresser. L'ivresse du regard azuré de Naruto sur lui avait pour effet d'engourdir ses sens au point oui il ne savait même plus qui il était.

Soudain, il toucha un point sensible de Naruto car celui-ci gémit sous lui. Les joues du blond étaient colorées de rosé, cette image donna l'impression à Sasuke qu'il y avait le plus beau des anges entre ses bras.

Il reprit cette caresse, ce qui fit gémit Naruto de plus belle. Les lèvres de Sasuke avait l'envie folle de repartir a la découverte de ce corps su pur afin de savoir s'il se rappelait. Un autre gémissement pour lui dire qu'il n'avait tant changé. Sasuke fit glisser sa langue sur la partie sensible du blond, le faisant sursauter pas la même occasion.

Doucement, il le prit en bouche, goutant délicieusement ce doux parfum de plaisir, accélérant toujours sous les demandes répétées de Naruto qui commençait à ne plus supporter cette douce torture.

Afin d'en rajouter, Sasuke glissa deux doigt, préalablement lubrifier par la salive de Naruto, dans l'orifice offerte tout en continuant ses mouvements de vas et vient sur le sexe gonflé de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, le blond se relâcha dans la bouche de son tortionnaire.

-Je suis désolé, je...

Sasuke le fit taire en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto. Et puis, j'aurai ma revanche.

Le blond déglutis difficilement, surtout lorsque Sasuke lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Maintenant, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses!

-Sasuke...

-C'est toi qui l'a demandé.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut attaqué à coup de baisers passionnés avant de sentir quelque chose lui écarter les cuisses. Sachant de ce qui allait arriver, Naruto aida Sasuke à se positionner.

-Tu es prêt?

-Comme jamais. Viens!

Sans le quitter des yeux, Sasuke pénétra doucement dans l'antre chaud de son amant. C'était comme la première fois, mais sans la maladresse de l'adolescence. C'était tellement plus. Là, il y avait deux adultes en train de faire l'amour dans l'intimité d'une chambre d'hôtel. Il y avait là, deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Une fois que Sasuke fut bien installé en Naruto, celui-ci débuta c'est mouvement avec son bassin. Doucement pour commencer, afin que Naruto s'y habitue. Le blond sous lui gémissait comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu, ce qui rendit son propre plaisir inconfortable. De lui-même, il fit des mouvements plus rapides pour que ses sensations étrange disparaisse, mais a chaque vas et viens, ce dure plaisir ce faisait plus intense.

Les gémissements des deux adultes s'entremêlaient comme le chant des amoureux un soir de printemps. Leurs souffles, leurs sueurs, leurs corps se mélangeaient. Naruto s'agrippa aux épaules de son partenaire et il enserrait la taille de celui-ci avec ses jambes.

Le brun prit le sexe de son amour dans sa main afin de lui procurer plus de chaleur, plus de plaisir.

De la buée aux fenêtres, la température de la pièce avait énormément grimpé. Gardant un rythme follement amoureux, plus rapide, plus rigoureux, ils jouirent ensemble dans une douce complainte, comme une suave promesse d'éternité.

Épuisé, Sasuke s'étendit aux coté de Naruto, le prenant dans ses bras au passage.

-On est ensemble, un couple je veux dire?

Avec tendresse, une main dans les cheveux, le son clair d'une voix teinte de promesse et d'épuisement se fit entendre.

-Oui, Naruto, On sera le plus beau de tous les couples.

Juste avant de s'endormir, reput.

Et c'est ainsi que Kakashi les vits lorsqu'il revint de son escapade nocturne. Attendrit, il remonta la couverture sur leur épaules afin qu'ils ne tombent pas malade. Ils y en auront au moins deux qui seront heureux, et il était heureux pour eux même si, malgré tout, une émotion appeler jalousie lui darda le cœur comme un traitre.

J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais le courage m'a manqué

En moi, les plais s'ouvrent et ne veulent plus se refermer

Si tu savais combien, pour toi, mes larmes on coulées

Ma main brule d'avoir tant écrit sur ce papier

J'aurais voulu te faire comprendre, mais moi même je n'ai rien vu

De cette souffrance que j'avais lue dans le fond de tes yeux

Tu es partis, plus rien ne compte aujourd'hui

Moi, tout ce que je vois, ce sont des journées de pluie

J'aurais voulu te montré a quel point ma vie est vide sans toi

De cet éloignement qui brise tout autour de moi

Tu es et seras toujours celui qui fera battre mon cœur

Sans toi, pourrait-il vivre avec le poids de mes erreurs

Me pardonneras-tu un jour, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai assez souffert

J'ai payé me dette alors je t'en pris, reviens-moi

Me pardonneras-tu un jour, d'avoir mis mon cœur à découvert

S'il me faut t'aimer plus fort, je t'en pris... Dis-le-moi!

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Voila la fin de ce chapitre...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé...**

**Le petit poème est de moi...**

**Ainsi que le lemon...**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	3. Chapter 3:bond en avant, Je t'aime

_**Bonjours a tous!**_

_**Je sais, je suis en retard comme d'habitude. Mais vous savez, jongler entre l'école, le travail et les ami(e)s, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais voila, je tien juste a vous remercier tous, ceux qui lise mes fics a ceux qui laisse des commentaires...**_

_**Milles mercis!**_

_**Voila, une autre histoire qui porte bientôt sa fin. Plus qu'un chapitre ou deux, mais heureusement, après ce troisième opus, c'est vraiment la fin, je ne ferai pas de quatrième partie. (Oui parce que la, il y a des limite à les faire souffrir)**_

_**Don voila, j'espère que ca vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture...!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-A la claire fontaine, M'en allant promener J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle Que je m'y suis baigné

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Sous les feuilles d'un chêne, Je me suis fait sécher Sur la plus haute branche, Un rossignol chantait

Il y a longtemps que je t'aime Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Chante rossignol, chante, Toi qui as le cœur gai Tu as le cœur à rire, Moi, je l'ai à pleurer

Il y a...

-Iruka, cesse donc de chanter cette chanson, elle m'ennuie.

-Tant pis, je ne la chante pas pour toi.

-Tu es vraiment bête, tu le sais.

-Non, je...

-Écoute-moi bien Iruka...

Mizuki frappa durement Iruka au visage. Celui-ci se retint difficilement pour ne pas laisser échapper perles salée qui le rendraient encore plus vulnérable.

Aujourd'hui, le chef de la maison avait eu une journée exécrable et il le faisait chèrement payer à Iruka. Celui-ci dorerait tout pour être ailleurs en ce moment.

-Ici, c'est moi qui décide de tout, alors je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton. Maintenant, remet-toi au fourneau et cuisine moi un bon plat. Et je t'interdis de t'entendre chanter!

Un autre coup atterris sur le visage du brun qui lui laissera une marque bleuâtre.

Une fois que Mizuki ait quitté la pièce, Iruka fondit en larmes. Pendant encore combien de temps il allait devoir subir ces supplices. Mizuki avait fait de lui quelqu'un de misérable, vulnérable. D'un seul regard et il vous faisait sentir comme si vous étiez la pire merde du monde. Le moral d'Iruka était à zéro. Aucuns jours ne passait sans qu'il ne reçoive coups et insulte. Pendant 5 ans il lui a dit a quel point il était faible et inutile. Comment peut-on survivre alors que notre cœur est mort depuis longtemps.

Kakashi était le nom qui revenait toujours dans la tête d'Iruka. Il lui manquait tellement.

Une fois les larmes passées, Iruka prépara le repas de Mizuki. Le seul point positif est que son tortionnaire lui avait laissé prendre des cours de cuisine. Il était devenu un très bon cuisinier, meilleur que le chef lui-même.

Il fois le plat prêt, il mit la table afin que Mizuki puisse manger. Ce soir, il allait demander la permission de sortir.

-Mizuki, je...

-Tu t'es vraiment surpasser pour ce diner... Je crois que tu vas me demander quelque chose, non?

-Oui, en faite, il y a une représentation sur la protection des dauphins et j'aimerais bien y assister.

-Ca dure combien de temps.

-Ca dure combien de temps?

-Seulement 2 heures.

-Donc, comptant le temps que tu mettras à revenir ici, tu seras ici à 9 heures.

-Oui, alors, je peux y aller.

-Je vais aller te porter. Si tu te porte bien, je consentirai peut-être à te faire sortir plus souvent.

-Je... Merci!

Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle propre et nette, les deux hommes partirent en voiture sous un silence pesant. Iruka ne voulais surtout pas entamer la conversation et il avait peur que celui-ci décide de l'accompagner a la représentation. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, mais il avait envie de faire quelque choses seul avec lui-même.

Finalement, au plus grand désespoir d'Iruka, Mizuki prit la parole.

-De quoi parle la représentation déjà?

-Des dauphins.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse a cet animal?

-Depuis toujours, tu le sais bien...

-C'est vrai, tu n'arrêtais pas de m'en parler a l'école.

Mizuki lui fit un sourire. Iruka détestait ce sourire. Un sourire qui disait que tout allait bien dans la meilleure des mondes. Sauf que rien n'allais du tout bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Pour Iruka, rien n'allait pour lui. La seule lumière, aussi faible soit-elle, ce sont cette conférence ou il a l'impression d'être une personne normale.

Arrivé à destination. Iruka fit un faible signe de la main à Mizuki en signe d'au revoir et prit le chemin du grand bâtiment. Cette odeur de bienvenu lui arriva aux narines des le première pas a l'intérieur.

Le jeune brun se sentait prisonnier de son propre corps et ce qui le frustrait le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour améliorer son sort. La peur qui l'envahit chaque jour était de plus en plus intense. Il avait peur de ses coup, il avait peur des ses mots. Il avait peur de tout. La seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir, c'est le fait que Mizuki lui ai promis que si Iruka décidais de mettre fin a ses jours, il cesserait aussitôt de payer l'énorme somme d'argent pour les médicaments de Naruto, le rendant ainsi faible et vulnérable.

Iruka portait encore une marque sur la joue, comme toujours. Il était sur que les gens savaient, mais peu osait poser des questions. C'était sa vie. Ca nouvelle et dernière vie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre ainsi, dans la peur et le désespoir. La honte qu'il traine depuis bien des années était si grande, qu'il n'Arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner lui même la lâcheté dont il a fait preuve... Si seulement lui avait été capable de tout avouer... Si seulement il pouvait parler...

A peine arriver devant le réceptionniste du grand hôtel ou ce tenait la conférence, quelqu'un héla Iruka. Il lui sembla reconnaitre la voix. Cette voix douce mais grave...

-IRUKA!

Le nommé se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il ne pensait revoir cette personne. Pourtant, elle se rapprochait a grande enjambé de lui. Iruka ne parvenait plus a bougé une seule partie de son corps tellement il était troublé. Tant de temps ont passées avant de le revoir. Il n'avait pas changé.

Un sourire vint caresser son visage avant de se sentir enlacé très fort par cet homme qu'il avait fort connu autrefois. Dans un doux murmure, Iruka entendit ces mots soufflés à ses oreilles:

-Mon doux Iruka, tu revoilà enfin... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Finalement, un peu de bonheur avait été planifié dans son destin...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pendant la même journée... Quelques heures plus tôt.

Kakashi allait partir lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le retenir. Il se retourna et constata que c'était Naruto. Kakashi fut surpris.

-Naruto, que fais-tu réveiller a cet heure matinal. Tu devrais aller de recoucher et...

-Kakashi...

Sa voix était empreinte d'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto?

-Je me demandais si c'étais vraiment nécessaire d'être venu ici?

Kakashi ancra son regard sans les orbes bleus de son fils adoptif pour ensuite le poser sur Sasuke qui dormait toujours. Il était si paisible qu'il était presque impossible de vois qu'il souffrait de l'absence de son frère.

Sur un ton mystérieux, il lâcha:

-Tu verras lorsqu'ils seront réunis si cela en valait la peine. Si tu l'aime vraiment, tu seras patient.

Sans attendre un mot de plus, il franchit le seuil de la porte pour disparaitre dans un brouillard matinal.

Naruto était perplexe quant à cette rencontre. Il savait tout le mal qu'avait eu Sasuke en se disputant avec son frère car, lui ayant tout raconté, ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre.

Le blond ne voulait que le meilleur pour Sasuke. Il ne doutait pas que Sasuke sera très heureux en revoyant son frère... Il avait juste peur des répercutions que ca allait donner car la raison pour laquelle ils c'était disputer portait sur le fait que Sasuke était gay et que Itachi ne pouvait le supporter.

Itachi refusait de voir que Sasuke, son petit frère adoré, était du mauvais bord. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'Itachi avait même essayé de le persuader que les filles avaient bien meilleur gout que les garçons.

La dispute a été déclenchée par ce combat perdu d'avance. Si Itachi reviens dans la vie de son frère, Naruto pensa alors que celui-ci tenterais peut-être de mettre un terme a sa relation avec Sasuke.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne remarqua pas que Sasuke s'était levé et qu'il avait prit placer derrière son blond afin de l'enlacer tendrement.

-Dis-moi ce que te tracasse, mon amour?

Une peu nerveusement, Naruto lui répondit:

-Rien du tout, je...

-Je sais quand tu mens. Dis-le-moi!

-Sasuke...

Naruto soupira bruyamment avant de lui dire finalement:

-J'ai peur Sasuke.

-Peur de quoi?

-J'ai peur que si tu revois ton frère, que ce soit un éternelle recommencement. S'il n'accepte toujours pas ton homosexualité, tu en reviendras au même point avec lui. Dans le cas contraire, tout sa pourrait détruire tout ce que nous venons de construire. Mais dans les deux cas, il n'y a que des perdants.

-Je ferai en sorte qu'il m'accepte, crois-moi. Je veux retrouver mon frère, il me manque. Et je ferai tout pour préserver notre amour. Je te le promets.

-Vraiment.

Naruto se retourna pour mieux se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime tellement Naruto.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kakashi marchait depuis un certain temps déjà, la brume toujours présente bien que le soleil soit très haut dans le ciel. Il marchait toujours, sachant pertinemment ou il allait. Ce chemin, il le connaissait par cœur. C'est celui qui mène à la tombe de sa mère.

Dans le cimetière, par ce temps lugubre, il alla ce recueillir sur la tombe qui l'a mis au monde et qui l'a aimé jusqu'a son dernier souffle.

Après un moment, Kakashi perçu des bruits de pas sur le gazon humide. Il se retourna et fut très surpris d'y vois Itachi. Celui-ci, par contre, semblait attendre le moment ou il entrerait dans le cimetière.

-Je savais que tu viendrais ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

-Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant ton recueillement. Je suis impatient de le voir. Il est la, au moins? Tu as réussit à le faire venir.

-Oui, il est la. Il est avec Naruto.

-Tu l'as amené lui aussi.

-Oui, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une si mauvaise chose. L'amour, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut vivre au moment ou on le ressent sinon on le regrette. J'en sais quelque chose. J'ai souffert, Itachi. As-tu envie de voir ton frère souffrir lui-aussi?

Il eu un instant de silence ou aucuns des deux hommes ne voulaient parler. Kakashi regardait attentivement Itachi qui ne cilla point. Non loin de la, on pouvait entendre un chant d'oiseau subtil, comme un dernier chant avant la mort. Dans un souffle qui ne parvenait pas à faire taire les cris du cœur de l'oiseau, Itachi fit:

-Non...

-Si tu veux qu'il soir pleinement heureux... Il te faudra faire la paix avec lui, il tien énormément a toi.

-Il est très important pour moi aussi...

- Alors, dis-le-lui! C'est le moment ou jamais.

-Je sais.

A partir de ce moment, le silence se fit dans le cimetière. Les deux hommes ce jugeaient avec respect jusqu'a ce qu Kakashi s'avance afin de prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras. Doucement, comme pour ce rappelé que cet instant fragile était l'accomplissement d'un rêve certain, il chuchota à l'oreille de son meilleur ami:

-Je suis très heureux de te revoir! Avec toi, je vais pouvoir repartir d'ici tranquille.

-Sois sans crainte, cette fois, je ne partirai plus. J'affronterai mes peurs pour ceux que j'aime. Sasuke et moi formeront à nouveau une famille uni. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire et je suis tout à vous.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A peine arriver devant le réceptionniste du grand hôtel ou ce tenait la conférence, quelqu'un héla Iruka. Il lui sembla reconnaitre la voix. Cette voix douce mais grave...

-IRUKA!

Le nommé se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il ne pensait revoir cette personne. Pourtant, elle se rapprochait a grande enjambé de lui. Iruka ne parvenait plus a bougé une seule partie de son corps tellement il était troublé. Tant de temps ont passées avant de le revoir. Il n'avait pas changé.

Un sourire vint caresser son visage avant de se sentir enlacé très fort par cet homme qu'il avait fort connu autrefois. Dans un doux murmure, Iruka entendit ces mots soufflés à ses oreilles:

-Mon doux Iruka, te revoilà enfin... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Finalement, un peu de bonheur avait été planifié dans son destin...

-Gai! Mais que faites-vous ici?

-Je fais des représentations sur les force de la jeunesse partout dans le monde, mon cher, et toi? Es-tu venu avec Kakashi. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, vous formiez un jolie couple

-Je... Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Comment ca...?

-Cela serait trop long à expliquer. De plus, il serait important que tu ne lui dises pas que je suis ici. Il ne doit pas savoir.

Sur le visage de Gai, on pouvait un lire une certaine incompréhension. Ce qui était tout a fait normal. Gai ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Kakashi sans Iruka. Mais dans son fort intérieur, Gai se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car il voyait déjà que Iruka était mal a l'aise.

-Mais pour l'instant, continua Gai sur une voix enjouer, je suis venue ici car un ami a moi va faire une présentation sur les dauphins.

-C'est justement ce que je suis venus faire ici aussi.

D'un seul coup, Iruka venait de retrouver un semblant de joie.

-Tu connais lé présentateur, Gai? On m'a dit qu'il était le meilleur.

-Et c'est le cas, Kisame et moi comme amis depuis l'enfance. Il est un as dans les mammifères marins, bien que les requins soient de loin ses préférés. Si nous allions prendre place. Il en rester un peu juste en avant.

Iruka hocha vivement de la tète et suivit son camarade. Sans en avoir l'aire, Iruka était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Gai. A défaut de Kakashi, son grand amour, Gai avait toujours eu la capacité de lui changé les idées, de l'apaiser.

En pleine conversation lorsque Kisame fit son entré, Iruka ne remarqua pas de suite la personne qui l'accompagna. Une personne qui ressortait du lot. De dos a la scène, en pleine discutions avec son ami nouvellement retrouver, il ne pouvait voir cette personne se diriger sur le bord de la scène, a l'opposé de lui.

-Bonsoir, Mesdames et messieurs.

Iruka se retourna tranquillement et se positionna tranquillement.

-Je suis Kisame, présentateur pour la soirée. Aujourd'hui, les Dauphins sont mis en avant afin de vous informer du danger qui le guette. Mais avant toute chose, laisser moi vous présenter mon assistant pour la soirée. Il s'agit d'Itachi.

A l'entende de se nom, Iruka se figea. Bien qu'en première place, Itachi ne peut le voir dû au fait qu'il se trouvait sur le coté gauche de la scène. Iruka priait le ciel qu'Itachi ne le voit pas. Il se dit que s'il tente de fuir, ceci paraitrait suspect et il aurait tôt fait de le reconnaitre.

La présentation commença et Itachi n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant d'appuyer sur les touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur afin de changer les images qui était projeté sur le rétroprojecteur.

Plus le temps passait et plus Iruka stressait. Il ne restait plus que 20 minutes a la représentation lorsqu'Iruka sentis une main douce sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux prunelles noir empreint de douleur et d'incertitudes. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'en dedans de lui, cette petite partie qui espérait toujours le revoir tremblait de joie.

Avec une voix débordante d'émotions, il bredouilla avec peine...

-Kakashi...


	4. Chapter 4:je te jure que je t'aime

La présentation commença et Itachi n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant d'appuyer sur les touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur afin de changer les images qui était projeté sur le rétroprojecteur.

Plus le temps passait et plus Iruka stressait. Il ne restait plus que 20 minutes a la représentation lorsqu'Iruka sentis une main douce sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux prunelles noir empreint de douleur et d'incertitudes. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'en dedans de lui, cette petite partie qui espérait toujours le revoir tremblait de joie.

Avec une voix débordante d'émotions, il bredouilla avec peine...

-Kakashi...

Je n'aurais pas du. Tant de temps à me demander ou tu étais passé, tant d'années à souffrir. Voulais-je encore subir ca? Voulais-je encore le revoir partir de chez moi et affronter cette solitude après tes dépars.

Je te voyais maintenant devant moi, comme je l'ai tant rêvé depuis 5 longues années. Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que sur ton visage apparaissent cette air si détruite? T'ais-je fais quelque chose. Est-ce de ma faute?

-Iru... Iruka!

J'ai tant de mal a prononcer ce simple nom. Comme si à travers ces lettres, il y avait toute la souffrance enfouie au fond de moi. Tu es mon souffle de vie et tu la toujours été. Je sais à présent que je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à vivre loin de toi. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je n'aurais jamais du croiser ton regard.

C'est pourquoi, prit de vertiges, je fuis loin de toi, en espérant oublier ton visage et mes espoir de vivre encore a tes cotés.

Je courrais sans même savoir ou je mettais le pied. Avec le temps j'ai bien compris, rien ne pourra jamais effacer la douleur de ton absence. C'est pourquoi j'ai prié tout les soirs que tu disparaisses de mon cœur. Pourquoi dois-je encore ressentir de l'amour pour celui qui m'a abandonné 2 fois. N'ais-je pas assez souffert ou dois-je encore vivre, prisonnier de ton ombre Iruka?

Les larmes débordaient de mes yeux, me forçant ainsi de ralentir. Je ne savais pas où aller puisque je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Je suis entré par derrière, directement dans les loges, avant la conférence. Je me suis perdu et du coup, je me trouvais ridicule. Je sentais la colère me gagner. J'étais sous le choc de l'avoir revu, mais maintenant, je veux seulement retourner chez moi et retrouver ce semblant de vie que je mène depuis qu'il est...

Je me trouvais stupide me m'en faire avec ca car tout était de sa faute. C'est lui qui est parti sans avertir. Je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Il savait ce qu'il faisait non?

Je m'étais arrêté de courir afin de faire un compte rendu de la situation. A priori, je devais me trouver près des toilettes. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis des pas qui s'arrête net derrière moi. Je me doutais bien qui m'avais suivit. J'aurais juste aimé qui reste sagement a sa place car je me sens déjà fondre et aucunement apte a le confronter.

-Iruka...

OOOOKIKIOOOO

Il avait prit la fuite... Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Je regardais toujours le vide en silence. Je pouvais encore sentir son souffle chaud l'espace d'un instant. Je sentais Gai cogiter derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit avec consternation que tout les regards étais diriger vers moi. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le revoie?

Gai me regarda avec ses yeux qui voulais tout dire. Je l'avais enfin retrouvé. J'avais enfin la chance de partir et moi je la gâchais.

-Mais vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends...? Tu ne vois pas qu'il t'aime encore.

Ca je le savais. Et c'est ce qui me terrifie. Je lui faire du mal à nouveau. Cependant, je voulais le voir depuis tant d'années que le désir prit le dessus sur mes peur et je couru a sa poursuite.

Il n'est pas trop dur à repérer. Dans ma fuite, j'avais bousculé des personne et mais j'avais le regard fixé dans une direction. Dans celle que je devais aller. Je pouvais même entendre l'écho de ses pas.

Soudain, je le vit. C'était le moment de vérité. Je me devais d'être fort et tout lui expliquer. Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette fois j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en mais et ce n'est pas Mizuki qui va la diriger. Je vais tout dévoiler et partir d'ici, avec ou sans Kakashi.

Je le vis s'arrêter et j'en profitais pour me rapprocher.

-Iruka...

Ce ton de voix, c'est celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était épuiser ou... En colère.

-Je...

-Non, tait-toi Iruka!

Non, je devais lui expliquer.

-Que fais-tu ici?

Il faut bien commencer quelque part pour le faire parler.

-...

-Kakashi... Répond-moi

-Pour dire quoi? Il n'y a rien à dire alors ne perd pas ton temps.

-Je ne...

- Si tu veux vraiment parler, alors dit moi pourquoi tu es parti?

Il se retourna vers moi et je pus voir son regard. Rouge. Rouge de colère mais surtout de tristesse. Je sentis que ca va être difficile de le convaincre que si j'ai fait ca, c'est pour le protéger.

-Si tu me laissais parler je...

-TU AVAIS 5 ANS POUR VENIR ME PARLER... Pourtant tu n'as rien fait... Pas une seule lettre... Pas un seul coup de fil. Qu'était-je donc a tes yeux pour que tu te permettes de jouer avec moi comme bon te semble.

J'avais si mal. Toute cette douleur. Je ne suis qu'un idiot d'avoir cru que tout irait bien. Dans cette histoire je n'ai été qu'un égoïste de croire qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avait mal. Il a porté le poids de mes erreurs bien trop longtemps. Je devais lui enlever le poids qui pesait sur ces épaules. Tout était seulement de ma faute.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis parti.

-Alors... Dis-le-moi.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger.

-Me protéger... Mais de qui? Nous étions heureux...

-Oui, nous étions heureux. Mais tu as oublié un détail. Croyais-tu que Mizuki allait me laisser partir comme ca.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte...

-Kakashi je...

-Si c'est pour me faire des excuses, tu peux laisser tomber... J'en ai assez entendu de ta part dans le passée.

-Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé.

-ALORS POURQUOI?

Il était rouge de colère alors que moi je tremblais de peur. Son ton de voix montait et je me sentais faiblir devant cet assaut. Une dernière fois. Je ne te demande de m'écouter une dernière fois. N'avons-nous pas assez souffert...

-Il est revenu... Je te le jure...

-Mizuki est parti.¸

-Il n'a pas prit le fait que je sois partie et il a voulu se venger. Il m'a forcé à venir avec lui. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Et tu l'as suivi. Tu n'as pas trop résisté à ce que je vois. Tu étais si malheureux avec moi?

-Non... Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux qu'avec toi.

-Je ne te crois pas... Je ne te crois plus.

Cette phrase c'est planté droit dans mon cœur. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues et je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi faible.

-Je t'en pris, tu me connais mieux que personne.

-JE CROYAIS TE CONNAITRE!

-JE SUIS TOUJOURS LE MEME KAKASHI ET JE N'AI POAS CHANGER!

-Alors ou est l'homme que j'ai aimé?

-Il a sacrifié sa vie pour la tienne.

-...

-Je t'en prie!

Je le suppliais de m'écouter. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne pouvais pas le voir car mes larmes obstruait mes yeux, cependant, je pouvais entendre ses sanglots.

-Que veux-tu dire Iruka?

-Mizuki m'a menacé de te tuer si je ne le suivais pas. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Si ca n'aurais pas été de lui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'avais si peur pour toi. Comment aurais-je pu vivre en sachant que j'aurais causé ta mort? Comment aurais-je eu le droit de vivre encore après sa?

Il eut un instant de silence ou il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Lentement, je le vit s'avancer mers moi, lever la main... Et me gifler fortement. Je savais que je la méritais, mais j'étais aussi vexé. Je levais un regard farouche vers celui qui fait toujours battre mon cœur et j'y vi la peine et la rage. Des sentiments que je pouvais aisément comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-J'avais peur pour ta vie.

-Tu n'avais pas à porter seul ce fardeau. Nous étions deux. Tu aurais dus du m'en parler...

-Quand? Sache que j'avais une arme chargé pointer sur ma tête et des promesses de souffrance pour toi. OU voulais tu que je trouve le temps de te le dire?

-Je... Iruka...

Je pouvais aisément deviner toute la souffrance qu'avait causée mon départ précipité et mes excuses ne suffiront jamais à réparer les blessures que j'ai regrettablement causées entre nous. Et qui sait si ce nous existe encore.

-Ma seule pensée, la seule qui me faisait me lever chaque matin et continuer à souffrir était qu'un jour je puisse te retrouver. Jamais il ne c'est passer un moment sans que je souhaitais toucher ta peau, revoir ton sourire ou bien entendre ta voix. Mon cœur vibrait à ton souvenir et je n'ai jamais pu effacer tout l'amour que je pouvais te porter. Tu n'es jamais parti de mon cœur et il sera toujours le tien.

Kakashi me prit dans ses bras doucement et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en le tenant dans mes bras. Tant année nous ont séparé.

-Je n'avais jamais perdu espoir.

Je m'accrochais à lui de peur de le perdre a nouveau. De le voir s'évaporer comme a chaque fois que je rêve. Mais cette fois-ce si je savais clairement que c'était réelle.

- Dis-moi, Kakashi. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas perdu 5 années en vain! Dis-moi que tu m'aime toujours?

-Je t'aime plus que tout, mon amour. Je t'aime tellement...

-Que c'est touchant...

Cette voix. Je la reconnaitrais entre milles. Non pas lui. Pas maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne. Une peur sourde apparu en moi. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je me mis à trembler mais Kakashi resserra sa prise sur moi. Mizuki se tenait juste en face de nous, un sourire aux lèvres et une arme à la main.

-Je vois que j'ai bien fait de venir te chercher finalement. Comme ca, après avoir éliminé le gêneur, je te ramènerai à la maison et tu auras la correction que tu mérite.

-Mizuki, non je ...

- Me croyais-tu assez stupide pour pouvoir me bluffer?

-Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener avec toi!

-Et dis moi comment tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher, cher Kakashi! Mais puisque tu va mourir, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela pourrais changer.

Il leva son arme et visa. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, un cri de terreur et un bruit sourd.

Tout c'était passer très vite et je ne vis pas ce qui c'étais passer. Mais au moment où j'ai ouvert mes yeux que j'avais fermé sur la surprise, je vis Gai allonger par terre, juste devant Kakashi. Puis, des bruits de pas et des hommes se dirigeant dans notre direction. Mizuki voulu récidiver son attaque, mais il n'eut que le temps de relever son arme avant de se faire faire jeter a terre par les agents de sécurité, alerter pas le coup de feu et présents dans l'immeuble.

C'était fait désarmer, Mizuki paniquait et tentait de se débattre. Inconsciemment, je laissais un sourire planer sur mon visage. Tout était enfin terminer et je pouvais respirer tranquille. Soudain, je réalisais ce que Gai avait fait pour nous

-POV KAKASHI-

Des que j'ai vu Gai s'effondrer, je l'ai rattrapé tout juste avant qu'il ne tombe. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fais ca. Pourquoi sacrifier sa vie pour nous. Au seuil de sa mort, je voyais ses yeux rapetisser et ses dernières paroles.

-Le pouvoir de la jeunesse et de l'amour... C'est plus fort. Dis- moi... Kakashi... Si tu aimes Iruka... Est-ce que tu va lui pardonner.

Les larmes me vint aux yeux pendant qu'Iruka prenais place aussi auprès du mourant. J'ai toujours voulu être avec Iruka, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

-Oui, Gai... Je ne lui en ai jamais réellement voulu.

-Alors je vous souhaite de vivre heureux... Et de... Prendre soin l'un de l'autre... Vous êtes les plus riche et vous vous devez de protéger votre plus grand trésor. Je suis... Extrêmement fier de vous avoir... Rencontré...

-Gai...

-Et de mourir pour... Vous...!

Je le vis sourire avant de nous confier son dernier souffle... Sa mémoire. Je ne pouvais plus retenir ses larmes alors je m'abandonnais sur le grand et large torse de mon vieil ami.

Il était le plus loyal et le plus vrai ami qu'on puisse trouver sur la terre. Iruka était dans le même était que moi, nous pleurons a chaude larmes et je refusais de me séparer de lui même si son sang maculais ma chemise. Même lorsque les policiers était arrivé sur place, alerter pas les autres qui formais une barrière de curieux.

Je me refusais de croire qu'il était parti...

*** EXTRA***

Lorsque Naruto a vu Iruka franchir le pas de la porte, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il lui sauta dessus telle une fuser en plein décollage. Ensuite s'en fut des explications et enfin le déroulement des prochains jours. Kakashi n'avait pas voulu me dire pourquoi nous devions rester jusqu'au moment ou Iruka voulait absolument amener Naruto en promenade afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Je restais alors seul avec Kakashi.

Au bout d'une heure, je m'étais assoupi sur le divan de la chambre. Je n'entendis pas Kakashi partir. Je me réveillai lorsque j'entendis des coups frapper à la porte. Je me dis alors que c'était Iruka et Naruto qui revenaient mais j'eus une surprise lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

Mon frère était la, un paquet dans la main. Je fus tellement surpris qu'aucun son de sorti de ma bouche. Il me prit un moment avant de réaliser complètement ce qui m'arrivait.

Finalement, sans un mot, je l'invitais a entre en me poussant de la porte. C'est une fois la porte fermé qu'il me fit:

-Sasuke, je sais que tu m'en veux mais je voulais que tu sache que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Tu es mon frère et tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. Tu es assez grand pour faire ta vie et j'ai cru que, en était avec Naruto, tu allais t'éloigner de moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui c'est passer entre nous. Je... Je suis prêt à vivre avec ton homosexualité et à accepter Naruto comme Beau-frère. Et puis...

J'étais si heureux d'entendre ca que j'oubliais totalement tout le reste. Je lui sauter dans les bras comme un gamin et lui dit:

-Tu m'as manqué.

Il m'éloigna doucement de lui et me tendit une petite boite noire. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait a l'intérieur alors je l'ouvris rapidement. Je vis deux anneaux identiques, bien que l'une d'entre elle fût plus petite. Je questionnai mon frère du regard et il me dit:

-C'étais les alliances de papa et maman... Ils auraient aimé que vous les ayez, Naruto et toi.

Sasuke n'est revenait tout simplement pas. Il avait eut mal après la dispute avec son frère, son éloignement avec Naruto et le départ d'Iruka... Maintenant que tout était régler... Ils pouvaient enfin être tous heureux... Comme une vraie famille.

_Et c'est la qu'on peut dire que tout est bien qui fini bien. Jamais une histoire n'a pu paraitre aussi longue que celle qui a et qui sera la notre. Nous sommes enfin en paix, sans personne pour nous empêcher d'être heureux. Chacun notre histoire et aucune d'entre elle est banale. Tout peu changer du jour au lendemain et c'est pourquoi on se concentre a vivre pour nous. Un dernier mot avant de vous quitter. _

_Et bien, garder bien ceux que vous aimer près de vous, car on ne sait jamais lorsqu'ils peuvent nous apprendre quelque chose d'important... Comme la vie._

...

Je suis, je suis inexcusable. J'ai été vraiment longue à publier ce chapitre et je n'ai aucune excuse. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour poster ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas encore si c'est le dernier... Un épilogue est peut-être à venir... Il m'a été difficile de terminer cette histoire cas j'y tenais beaucoup... Mais toute bonne chose a une fin... Dont celle-ci...

Merci de m'avoir lu... Merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews...

Porter vous bien...


End file.
